Premio
by lonelyandsad.whisper
Summary: tras el partido contra Macedonia, Rusia camina hacia su habitación pensando en visitar al hispano, sorpresa al encontrarse la puerta de su cuarto abierta y al señor de sus pensamientos en su cama vestido únicamente con la camiseta de su selección


(se ve a la autora tirada en el suelo en un charco de sangre)

Soldado. Esto, hola a todos, no se preocupen por la jefa, es solo que se acaba de tragar el manga y los ova de sensitive pornograph y bueno…(la mira) estará en coma un rato, así que aquí os dejo este short que se le ha ocurrido tras terminar de ver eso.

ADEVERTENCIA. ESTE FIC CONTIENE YAOI FUERTECITO, SI NO TEGUSTA NO LO LEAS QUE EL IMPERIO RUSIESPA NO SE HACE RESPONSABLE DE TRAUMAS, LOCOS CON TUBERÍAS Y/O HACHAS O EL NACIENMIENTO DE UNA NUEVA YAOISTA ( el yaoi es como un viaje de Rusia a Liberia, sabes cuando vas, paro a la cuando vuelves es otra cosa).

Rusia estaba agotado, no, lo siguiente, el partido contra la maldita Macedonia le había costado la salud, gracias a Dios que colaron ese triple en las últimas décimas, si no habrían quedado segundos de grupo y se tendrían que haber enfrentado a Lituania en cuarto, cosa que no le habría preocupado si no fuera por que jugaban en casa del lituano, ya sabemos que el equipo anfitrión siempre tiene preferencia.

Llegó a su habitación pensando en pasarse a ver un rato al que probablemente, y si todo iba bien, fuese su rival en la final, cierto hispano de ojos verdes con el que llevaba saliendo desde hacía unos años. Decidió que iría a visitarle a su cuarto, para hacer algo producticvo (vease anexionarse territorios), pero entonces se dio cuenta de que la puerta de su cuarto estaba abierta, ¿habrían entrado a robarle?. Sacó su tubería, si alguien había sido tan idiota para hacer eso recibiría un fuerte castigo.

Abrió la puerta de su cuarto con delicadeza.

-Si que has tardado Ivi-dijo una voz que conocía bien, los ojos violetas se posaron en el dueño de aquella voz y su boca se secó al instante.-eres bastante lento.

-España-murumuró con la voca él sentado en la cama, únicamente vestido con la camiseta roja u blanca de la selección rusa se encontraba el hispano mirándole de manera pícara-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Pues pensé que te merecías un premio tras esta victoria-dijo el hispano poniéndose de pie, con lo que Iván pudo comprobar que la camiseta le quedaba corta y que no traía nada debajo, y acercándose al ruso-¿Qué…me…dices?

La respuesta fue un apasionado beso, Iván le tomó por las caderas alzándole mientras Antonio pasaba sus brazos por el cuello ruso. Cayeron en la cama, el ruso sobre el hispano sin dejar de besarse, hasta que la falta de aire se hizo presente. Iván, paro un momento para observar a su pareja desde lo alto, le encantaba verle con las meillas sonrosadas y la respiración agitada, y más si era por su culpa. Volvió a besarle introduciendo su lengua en la cavidad hispana que sabía a tomate, notando como las manos del de ojos jade empezaban a quitarle la bufanda y la camisa, dejándole desnudo de cintura para arriba.

Dejó de besarle por un momento, y comenzó a atacar su cuello,dando pequeños mordicos que luego besaba y lamía como si fueran la cura de la dentellada, notando como el cuerpo hispano temblaba de placer ante esto. Sonrió contra la piel del cuello canela, esa zona era especialmente sensible para el hispano.

El de ojos jade notó como la gran mano de Iván se escabullía por dentro de la camiseta, acariciándole y llegando hasta sus pezones haciéndole soltar un gemido que excitó más a su pareja que empezaba a notar como le apretaban los pantalones. Antonio sonrió pícaramente al darse cuenta de el buelto en los pantalones sovieticos, de un movimiento se quitó a Iván de encima quedando él arriba.

EL de ojos amatista vio como antonio se quitaba la camiseta y la tiraba bien lejos, dejándose expuesto ante el ruso.

-¿me deseas Ivi?-le dijo provocador al oído mientras se sentaba sobre la, aún oculta, erección del ruso.

-Da-afirmó el eslavo con la voz ronca, recibiendo un beso del hispano en los labios, un beso dulce cargado de pasión.

EL hispano beso todo el cuerpo del eslavo hasta llegar a los estorbosos pantalones que quitó de un solo movimiento junto a los boxers dejando libre, para alivio ruso, la prominente erección.

-Antonio…-suspiró Iván al notar la húmeda lengua hispana jugando con "Moscú", esta subía y bajaba por toda la longitud deteniéndose un poco en la punta hasta meterla del todo en su boca haciendo que el eslavo se arquease.

Antonio disfrutaba viendo al ruso así, le encantaba verle sonrojado, gimiendo su nombre, amaba a ese hombre, le quería tanto que incluso, a veces, dolía.

El masaje para Iván duró hasta que el eslavo, viendo que estaba cerca del final apartó la boca del hispano de aquel lugar para besarle, volviendo a colocarse él encima.

-Te amo-dijo Iván mientras su mano derecha se unía con la de Antonio.

-Y yo a ti-dijo tierno el hispano, notando como algo duro se posaba en su entrada-hazlo.

No tubo ni que repetirlo, el rubio se introdujo en el interior del moreno con delicadeza, tratando de hacerle el menor daño posible, se quedó un rato quieto hasta que las piernas del morenos se enredaron en su cadera y le empujaron más adentro, ordenándole de manera sutil que empezase a moverse.

Las envestidas se sucedieron cada vez más fuerte y más profundas arrancando los gemidos de las gargantas de aquellos perfectos opuestos que tanto se querían, aquellos opuesto que en la cancha eran los perfectos rivales y que en la cama eran los perfectos amantes.

-Iván-gimió Antonio notando como Iván lo alzaba hasta quedar sentados los dos.

-Antonio

Unas últimas envestidas bastaron para que ambos soltasen todo lo que tenían y sus cuerpos sufriesen los estragos del placer, cayendo ambos en la cama, agotados a la par que felices.

-Creo que a partir de ahora voy a desear que todos mis partidos sean como el de hoy-comentó Iván mientras los tapaba a ambos.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó el de ojos verdes apoyando su cabeza en el pálido pecho ruso.

-Por que así me darás más recompensas kolkolkol-rió mientras le abrazaba.

Entonces ambos se quedaron dormidos abrazados.

Soldado. Espero que os haya gustado. Está dedicado a la generala Sam y a la generala de brigada Ariadonechan.

Un besazo pa´ las dos


End file.
